Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to, inter alia, adaptive control, training and operation of robotic devices.
Background
Robotic devices may be used in a variety of applications, such as manufacturing, medical, safety, military, exploration, maintenance, and/or other applications. Some applications (e.g., robotic cleaning of premises) may cause operation of robotic devices in presence of obstacles (e.g., stock items) and/or people (e.g., shoppers, store personnel).